


it's a happy new year

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Sided Attraction, This isnt a happy one yall, but i do ship mudshock, i just randomly decided cole should suffer, the ending is vague because i love jay and nya but itd make them look bad, theyre all sad please get some therapy you funky ninja, theyre older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Cole is drunk and miserable in his married ex-crush's bathroom during new years
Relationships: Cole & Nya & Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	it's a happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to practice my old style of writing and it was 2 am 
> 
> I listened to New Year's Eve by Mal Blum while writing this, its not related but it set the mood and its where the title comes from okay ill stop talking now

The little things that used to make him warm and fuzzy around Jay, no longer feel the same. Instead of blushing head to toe or his heart skipping beats, it's a dull ache. 

The freckles that dust his cheeks aren't distracting when he smiles anymore, he remembers he wanted to count them before. 

His lips, chapped from being away on adventures and missions for so long, weren't as enticing and kissable, at least to him. Nya has no problem kissing him. She owned his heart and he owned hers. 

Which is why he almost punched Jay's jaw clean off when he drunkenly admitted he wanted to kiss the earth ninja with a giggle. The warm feeling in his stomach wasn't because of his dumb crush anymore. It was the alcohol making its way through him. The anger that pooled in his stomach, that made him shake as he pushed his way past Jay and past his family, his team. 

He realized he couldn't get far the way he stormed off, walking towards the hallway instead of the door. He chooses the bathroom to hide in. 

The bathtub was small but it served well as a makeshift bed for him. The cold tile soothed his headache he didn't even know he had. 

Jay was always doing something stupid when they were teens, just starting out as ninja, and it seems he hasn't changed much now that they're pushing their 30's. It was just more endearing before he spent years trying to swallow the fact that he married Nya, trying to pretend it didn't feel like someone rammed a sword through his chest and twisted it. Hell, even being a ghost felt better than this.

He remembers his drink and he takes a swig of it when someone sneakily slides into the room, failing to quietly click the door shut behind them. 

Familiar, tired, green eyes look at him from behind shaggy blond hair. 

"'er, you okay?" Lloyd asks, also drunk, but the kid's bottle count is way lower than his own. Can he even call him a kid anymore? He just turned 20 a few months ago, didn't he? Days, weeks, months, years, they all blended together recently. 

Lloyd sits on the floor next to the tub, resting his face against the cold ceramic, "you used to sit out with me on the bounty and make me spill my guts to you. it's your turn." 

but he didn't have anything to say. and even if he did, Jay still thinks the world of him. What kind of friend would he be if told their kid brother all of the regrets he's had the past decade, all the things he wants to say to him and his wife in their own apartment. 

"You're not the only one that's sad. I noticed how distanced you've gotten with the team and yet you still don't just leave," the younger ninja spoke, even if it was just to fill the silence, "Why? You're miserable. Go start a family or see the world. You're not trapped, not like me, at least." 

They sit in deafening silence again.

"What'd Jay do? I'm sure he deserved it but-"

"He did."

Lloyd isn't surprised, or he doesn't show it. He just huffs in amusement.

"Or maybe he didn't. I don't know, he said he wanted to kiss me at midnight."

"he wouldn't just do that out of the blue."

cole knows that. it doesn't help how he's feeling, though, it made it worse. He cares about her, he does. she just complicated everything. and maybe he cares about her too much because he allowed her to take the only person he wanted to love for herself and he kept his mouth shut to protect their feelings and his friendships. And now? the thought of him being a topic of their conversations before bed fucking sucks. 

Kai comes in, pulling him from his thoughts. He just raises a brow at his brothers before taking a leak. If Cole had the energy, he would've laughed. They were truly brothers at another point in time. 

"Why the party in here?" Kai says over the faucet, and he sits next to Lloyd on the floor when he's done washing his hands.

Lloyd waved his hand in the air as if it was no big deal, "Oh, we're just being drunk and depressing." 

"He's not gonna hurl, is he?" 

"He's in the tub anyways, if he does we can just turn on the shower."

"Can I ask about Jay?" 

Cole grabbed his beer again and downed the rest, "my feelings get in the way, once again." 

maybe he's overthinking it. maybe he should have a talk with jay and nya. but jay hasn't came and found him yet so maybe jay changed his mind. what would he even say to them? sorry you tried to return my feelings I've had since we've met and i just clocked you? 

"It's worth a try. Even if you don't get the relationship you wanted or they wanted, it'll clear things up between you and you can start to put it behind you," Lloyd says. Either the kid learned to read minds or he's just drunk enough and didnt realize he's saying his thoughts outloud.

"I certainly didn't learn to read minds," Lloyd says with a small smile. Kai snorts. 

Kai takes a deep breath to collect himself, "Dude, my sister isn't one to just jump into things like this. She's been fond of you for forever now. You don't know their side of the story. I think you should talk to them too."

In a surge of bravery or whatever the hell you wanna call it, he tries to get out of the tub, but he doesnt more than a couple of inches up before falling back with a groan.

"We should get you home. Lloyd, go tell Zane we need him to drive." Kai climbs to his feet and holds his hand out for the younger ninja.

He shakes his head and immediately regrets it, "he wanted to watch the countdown with Pixal, don't want 'im to miss it."

"It's like, 1 AM, dude, he said he'd drive everyone home anyways." 

Lloyd leaves the bathroom and Kai tries to figure out the best way to pull his much larger friend out of the tub without making him sick or hurting him. 

Before he makes any progress though, Lloyd comes back and helps pull Cole up to his feet. The earth elemental clings to the red ninja as if his life depended on in.

"My legs are asleep."

"Of course they are." But he supports his friend's weight and they stand there long enough Cole nearly nods off with his face buried in Kai's chest.

Trying to get Cole to the first floor of the building wasn't easy but it was ultimately uneventful. 

He was out seconds after they got him into bed. 

In the morning, the bucket (and all the brownies) Lloyd had stolen from the Walkers' kitchen before they'd left, came in handy. He miserably downs an asprin with a handful of water. One more day of wallowing in his pity and then he'll talk to them, he thinks as he reads the lil note with a cutesy smiley face the green ninja had left.

"Feel better soon! And don't forget to talk it out!!"

**Author's Note:**

> also didnt bother to spell check or fix grammar errors its 8 am let me be


End file.
